Klaine: Letter's To Kurt
by Lucas-hobbit-warbler
Summary: Once upon a time there were two handsome princes,the princes were the most beautiful people imaginable and they were in love. eventually they became known as klaine and there indescribable beauty was known upon the land and far far beyond.
1. Chapter 1

1

Once upon a time there were two handsome princes,the princes were the most beautiful people imaginable and they were in love. eventually they became known as klaine and there indescribable beauty was known upon the land and far far beyond.

Kurt and Blaine were both snuggled closely together wrapped around each other tight, so neither could escape, not that either of them wanted to. They were having a movie night and watching Twilight but that was just white noise, in the background of them. They hadn't been paying attention to the film just staring at each other, trying to cope with each others beauty, trying to understand it. Blaine looked deep into Kurt's blue eyes seeing nothing but his own reflection and the affection he felt towards kurt. He liked playing with Kurt's hair, twisting the soft locks around his fingers and then watching it spring back to its perfect place on Kurt's head to add to Kurt's unending beauty. Blaine imagined a life without kurt, a life without happiness blaine thought immediately and clutched kurt tighter.

If he could, blaine would lye, holding kurt forever and he would never let go, Just sit here with the love of his life in tangled with him...the fresh smell of his body, the perfect shaping of his body and the soft luscious, blood red lips of his which were a pleasure in its self to kiss. Kurt had never eaten cherry's when he was around Blaine before but that was the taste Blaine got from Kurt's lips a pure cherry flavour mixed with some kind of sexy, appealing fruit twist! "Do you think you'll love me...forever kurt?" Blaine asked stuttering on the first words. "Yes" it was an immediate, confident answer which made Blaine's face light up like a Christmas tree. "Why do you ask?" Kurt asked looking directly into Blaine's deep chestnut eyes. "Someone as beautiful as you, and perfect-" kurt blushed and giggled to himself "I just feel so lucky to have you" before Blaine new it kurt and Blaine's lips were joined , tongues invading each others mouths exploring the wondrous taste of each others mouths every few seconds they had to stop, stop to realise what was happening, the sheer beauty of each other and that came in the form of a smile they were smiling and kissing and- well that's it really!

After about eight minutes of continuous kissing kurt replied "does this answer your question? Believe me I'm lucky to have you" now Blaine mimicked kurt as his rosy cheeks turned to a powder pink colour, so he grabbed a cushion and covered his face with it. All of a sudden the two were playing a game, kurt eventually winning by diving on top of Blaine's muscular body, throwing the cushion back aimlessly and repeatedly kissing each other. "Why can't we do this everyday" kurt said undoing as many of Blaine's shirt buttons as it was possible to do in such a short amount of time. "Because then these moments wouldn't be as special as they are now" Blaine replied in between kissing Kurt and not stopping "you taste good" Blaine said as he invaded Kurt's mouth, tongue touching tongue "you taste better" kurt said breathlessly.

~ Half An Hour Later~

I should probably get my clothes of the floor thought kurt but he couldn't bear to take his head of the chest of Blaine's warm naked body. All of his muscles were visible and kurt had no problem feeling them, he did much more then that 5 minutes ago, after they both eventually caught there breaths they just lay there talking completely oblivious of them being naked and that Rachel was due any time back now "isn't Rachel going to be back now?" Blaine exclaimed to kurt who made no effort to move from his comfortable position on Blaine. Just as kurt began to reply the door swung open and Rachel appeared, and she couldn't help but stare...at both of them all of a sudden she burst out laughing "sorry guys, didn't know you were...busy" and she then strolled back out and shut the door. Then the whole apartment was laughing including Blaine who normally wouldn't find this situation funny and more awkward.

Finally Blaine and kurt arose from each others bodies and started to get dressed from there messy pile of clothes which were scattered across the room, Blaine even had to retrieve his underwear from the ceiling lights "how did my underwear get up here!?" Blaine giggled kurt shrugged giggling also. They walked out of Kurt's room and onto the coffee table visible of Rachel sat on the sofa smiling and winking at both of them, which they both found hilarious. Then there was an awkward silence of simple staring into each others eyes which Rachel got quite creeped out by but kurt and Blaine found beautifully romantic. "We need to talk kurt" Blaine said. "Oh my god" Kurt covered his mouth "your breaking up with me" Blaine's eyebrows raised and a smirk appeared on his face "how could I break up with you, your the most beautiful, amaz-" kurt cut him off with a massive sigh of relief "then what is it baby?" Kurt asked, Rachel felt as though her eavesdropping was allowable because she was Kurt's best friend and had now seen both there penis's. "I've got to go England." Kurt smiled "great when do we go?!"

"I've got to go alone" Blaine said his voice dropping down to barley a whisper, kurt didn't look to disappointed until the next question "how long will you be gone?" Kurt asked fearing the most for this answer.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Kurt's face simultaneously sunk with Rachel's who was eavesdropping. "But what am I-" suddenly a lonely tear made its longing way down Kurt's face "don't cry baby" Blaine said as he used his thumb to wipe away the tear. "But what will I do without you for six months!" Rachel gasped, she could of swore hearing it the second time was worse, she knew why because this meant it was real. "Are you mad at me babes?" Blaine said whilst tears formed in his deep golden brown eyes.

Kurt didn't answer Blaine straight away which is what caused Blaine's tear to fall out of his eye and roll down his cheek but then, he answered "no, you need to do what you need to do..." Blaine stared directly ahead at him at Kurt's face and kurt gave Blaine a reassuring nod. They hugged and kissed as though it was there last day together.

Then Blaine whispered something in Kurt's ear, something Rachel was unable to hear "everyday I will write you a letter, everyday I will speak to you in some form...i promise, baby...I love you so much" Blaine said now whimpering. "When do you leave?"

"7days and I have something special planned for both of us everyday until we leave..." Kurt looked up curiously and kissing Blaine softly on his rosy lips not wanting to let go but being forced by lack of oxygen.

Kurt glanced behind him to see Rachel staring upon them, once she noticed they had caused her eavesdropping she quickly turned round pretending to be interested in the reality show that was on...even though she always complained about how much she hated them. "I'm gonna go now babe i'll text you when I'm home?" Blaine said as he blew a kiss to his favourite person in the entire, well entire kingdom. And so the prince hopped onto his clean, Whitehorse and galloped to his castle but not before princess Rachel said: "oh and Blaine you have a mighty fine bum" and winked at the same time. Kurt flashed her a disapproving look even though he secretly loved knowing his room mate/best friend had seen his boyfriend naked...now they could stop up all night talking about his fabulous body! "I just one the fairy tale ending" said Kurt Rachel nodding in agreement beside him "I want to live happily ever after with my Prince Charming and I want everyday to be like today was before he...broke the news"

Kurt jumped as his phone made an awfully loud ping sound notifying him he had received a message. Kurt instantly knew it was so unlocked his phone and went straight to the message 'hey honey ;) xxxxxx' it was from Blaine...of course... How could he be so cheesy and hot at the same time kurt thought to himself, I'm pretty sure that's physically impossible. No. He thought. Having a boyfriend that hot is physically impossible.

kurt glanced at the clock it read 8:00 "I better make me and Rachel some tea..." Kurt said to himself, he swung the first cabinet open and pulle don't some rice, Doritos , and pita bread, he strolled it the fridge and got the chicken and curry sauce out. Today he was going to be a chef. Within half an hour the apartment smelt mouthwatering and Rachel even came out of her room to investigate what the smell was, eventually they were both cooking experimenting with the herbs and chilli powder before eventually serving up at around ten o'clock "really?" Kurt said to himself "it took two hours or make curry"

"Yeah but we had fun making it...and it tasted so good"

Kurt nodded his head "yep!"

"We should do this more often..." Kurt didn't reply but did give Rachel a cheeky smirk before leaving his dishes in the sink to wash themselves.

'Blaine I'm coming to pick you up I don't care whether you like it or not your sleeping at mine and Rachel's tonight ;) xxx' this was the message kurt sent Blaine before hopping in his car to retrieve Blaine of r a little more then sleeping tonight. Within an hour we were back at the apartment, we passed Rachel as we came in, and surprisingly she winked at blaine...does she have a crush or something...well to bad he's mine! I offered him some curry but he had already ate so it was straight to the point.

"I thought the special things you planned started tomorrow" I said sarcastically to Blaine as he withdrew every item of clothing on me before I could say warbler. Blaine smiled at me "wait here.." He said, I don't know where he expected me to be going but if he was on the menu I would definitely be staying... Blaine grabbed my 'shhhh I'm sleeping...' Sign off my desk and put it on the door handle...just for you Rachel. All of a sudden he was next to me kissing very part of me exploring my mouth, me exploring his and then he reached over the bedside table ripped open a foil packet and put the contains of it on me... All I can say is I hope we didn't wake Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Morning boys" Rachel said with a big smile on her face as she passed our door. I guess she heard us last night. Me and Blaine both groaned as the sun made its way through the blindside we both turned simultaneously then relaxed back into the position we were originally cuddled in, Blaine's body was always warm, and always felt sexy I loved sleeping with him.

"Are you guys ever gonna get up?" Rachel said throwing a cushion into the room but not going in in case they were naked although she wouldn't mind having another peek of Blaine but she controlled herself if not for her ..."do you know where my boxers are kurt" kurt giggled and stared at blaine smiling face "yes...I vaguely remember them being torn to shreds last night" kurt smiled giggled like a high school girl, and kurt flung a pair of boxers from his draw which Blaine skilfully catches in mid air. "You know Blaine, you didn't have to put those on yet.." Suddenly they were both holding there ribs as there laughter filled the apartment and even Rachel who was sat in the other rom couldn't resist a smile...

Blaine and Rachel sat down by the small table making friendly conversation whilst I tried to re collect the memory's of last night whilst I cooked Blaine and Rachel breakfast. Blaine endured his breakfast quickly ,excitement filling him. "Kurt it's your first surprise today" my eyes widened from the shock, I forgot I had a special grift today...and the next 6 days "surprise, today? I thought last nit counted as today..." Kurt said winking at Blaine the same time "Blaine can you stop here until you leave" I asked, desperation showing in the time of my voice, Blaine's face lit up his rosy cheeks turning to dimples as his perfect smile filled his face "can I?" Blaine said as he and kurt simultaneously glanced at Rachel "it's fine with me" Rachel said smiling politely back at them. It was now Rachel realised they were going to keep her up all night she smiled at the thought of them both in love envying them both.

"So you better come kurt...if you want your surprise" the last part of Blaine's sentence made kurt jump up with a smile and follow Blaine out the door,mourns curiosity got the better of him so he asked to put his 'phone' In Blaine's satchel which hung proudly over Blaine's left arm "sure" Blaine's replied and kurt out his phone in the bag trying to catch sight of anything mysterious there were condoms, flavoured. Kinky Kurt thought, but there was nothing that took kurt by surprise.

~And so the two princes galloped away deeply in love not afraid of the unknown but welcoming it. ~

Eventually they pulled up at a hotel. What were they doing here? Kurt thought, still curious of what the surprise was "were here" Blaine announced as he pulled the keys out of the car, kissed Kurt's hand and got out. Blaine pushed open the golden doors holding it for kurt to walk thorough and walked up tot he desk. The lady at the desk must of recognised kurt as she handed him a key with the name tag 'Anderson' on Kurt's tried out the name kurt Anderson repeatedly in his head just to see how it sounded. "Follow me" Blaine said smiling at the lady at the desk as a thank you for the key...she totally fancied him. To bad he's mine! Kurt thought in his head smiling as he followed Blaine through a door which said V.I.P on it.

Blaine swung the door open and let kurt take in the brilliance of the blood red wallpaper the rotating red bed, the love heart cushions and all of it was for him! Kurt was astonished that Blaine would do this...and this was only day one! Blaine pulled his satchel off and pulled the foil packets out. That's what they were for... Kurt thought. "Take your pick" Blaine said smiling proudly above the mountain of flavours which lay open the silky bed sheets they were about to make love on.

Kurt walked over and held the cherry foil packet in between his teeth growling like a tiger. Blaine giggled, shut the door and then there world cascaded into a beautiful, pleasures dome in which they were entrapped and never wanted to escape from.

~ and so the princes made love until dawn broke, cascading the colours of there bedroom in the night sky, red and cadmium orange~


	4. Chapter 4

4

~ The princes made there longing way home together hand in hand back to prince Kurt's castle...~

"You really are unbelievable" kurt said as he led Blaine through the front door Blaine shrugged with a smile filling his face. Kurt led Blaine into the main hallway and they both collapsed together into the couch embracing each other as they fell. "I'm going to miss you so much Blaine" Blaine simply stared back at kurt feeling his lower lip trembling like a small child's. "I can't imagine a day without you" that was it tears rolled down Blaine's face dropping onto his lemon-yellow bow tie. "Let alone a month" Rachel approached the door luckily prematurely and seeing the both of them, so left to her bedroom, for the best. Seeing her best friend distraught didn't exactly put her in a great mood either. Eventually Blaine fell asleep on Kurt's shoulder and kurt couldn't do anything except kiss his forehead on the coach never did Kurt's back much good, he could vaguely remember one night when he was to drunk to make it to his bed, and woke up with the most painful back ache however this could have been the cause of something he did whilst intoxicated. The sky turned a vermillion colour and flared through the whole room, awaking Blaine, but kurt just noticed as he was already awake "morning baby" kurt said as Blaine stretched out form his curled position on kurt.

In all honesty didn't want Blaine's surprise, he just wanted to Lye on the coach with his boyfriend...forever... But it wasn't an option so he got dressed picking out an outfit he had never worn before and adding masses of products until his hair turned into the perfection it always was "you almost read honey" Blaine called whilst pulling on his burnt sienna coloured boots. Kurt didn't bother to answer just strolled out of his room and approached Blaine with a smile. Blaine gasped as he tried to control the overwhelming coming from the cause of kurt. He looked astonishing. "You look...beautiful" Blaine said staring into Kurt's eyes. Kurt blushed and giggled. He'd done this a lot recently, it was what Blaine made him do...blush and giggle whenever kurt was around Blaine or vice-versa he got tingling sensations in his body, he couldn't control them either he was madly deeply in love.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger kurt thought as he read the New York Times as Blaine grabbed his basket which he forgot and left in Kurt's were walking to the mystery location which kurt was fine with he wanted to read the article anyway...

THE NEW YORK TIMES 

THREE GAY MEN BASHED

_Late last night three men were bashed. They were on there way home together at 2am last night from a light night bar. Two of the men have been identified: Ben Thomson and Tom Houghton if you have any information please contact the local police department;_

_Call 1-800-577-TIPS (8477)_

_Also if you know who the other person could be please contact them. Even the littlest information will help._

The newspaper then went on to the casual crossword. Blaine came behind kurt putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders and taking the newspaper out of Kurt's hands "don't let this ruin our day babe" kurt nodded and forced a smile on his face. Kurt was determined not to he only had five days left with his boyfriend until they were parted with for six months, kurt planned to cherished every milli second.

They walked together for about fifteen minutes until kurt spotted a tree with a pre laid picnic out, Kurt's favourite flowers in a basket also filled with chocolate hearts, and in the centre a picture of them both together it was all in a basket with the message 'this is all for you Kurt Love Blaine xx' kurt ran to the basket picked up the lowers and smelt them they were fresh and all the eccentric colours, were embraced by kurt individually.

~and so it seemed they were getting the happily ever after as every fairy tale deserved but with only five days left would the two receive there deserved eternity?~


	5. Chapter 5

5

As the days past Kurt's excited ness grew as the surprises got bigger and bigger. "What's happening today?!" Kurt said bouncing up and down like he would as a child on Christmas Day. "I'm not going to tell you...that would take away the element of surprise" Blaine emphasised the last word before laying a kiss on Kurt's tender lips. A week had passed and there was only tomorrow left until blaine left. Kurt's heart ached at any immediate thought to it. Blaine glanced at kurt "your not upset are you" Blaine asked noticing the liquid fill up in Kurt's ocean blue eyes. Kurt turned away wiped his eyes and faced Blaine again "a- a little" kurt stuttered. Blaine grasped kurt pulling him close to his chest, hugging him so tight kurt found it hard to breathe but kurt embraced the hug and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Come on we don't wanna be late baby." Blaine said grasping Kurt's hand and pulling him towards the door, half running. It suddenly reminded him of the day he met Blaine. The day which was like a key and opened the door of Kurt's entire future, his entire love kurt couldn't help but let one tear through his already saddened eyes but Blaine didn't notice. Thankfully.

"Where are we going?!" Kurt asked Blaine failing to hide the excitement in his voice. As they trailed towards the car Blaine answered "we'll it's more then one place and they mean something special, very special to both if us." Blaine felt as though he had revealed to much but by the curious look still taking place on Kurt's face Blaine realised he hadn't. Kurt nodded, secretly no having a clue of what Blaine was talking about...there were som many special places to him. Everywhere they went together kurt revealed as a special place, he found it impossible to choose individual ones. Even though when he thought of special places for him and Blaine he did think of two places.

To much surprise Blaine had overwhelmed kurt...again! There first stop was at dalton academy. They went to the room where they shared there first kiss and relived the moment together. They had been driving for hours but the journey seemed short with blaine and kurt chatting away and kissing at any available time, like when a car stopped or the lights turned to next place was a coffee stand. To any normal person it would just be renowned as a simple coffee store, but to them it was much more. They ordered each other the exact orders as they always had done when they spent there days wasting away, in love there. The final place was McKinley high, they didn't go into the school but instead round the back to the stairs where Blaine, wearing his old warbler jacket stood up to Kurt's bully. That was a moment he would never forget. As they walked towards the exact spot kurt gave Blaine the flowers that day long ago, Blaine withdrew from behind his back and exact replica of the flowers kurt had got him. The same shades of vermillion, crimson and violet all in what seemed the same place as they were before.

It was all too much for kurt and he burst out crying getting strange looks from by passers but Blaine understood tears forming in his own eyes and took Kurt into his arms, his eyes were misty and his body was tense I to a position where neither of them were capable of releasing each other form the hug that seemed to last a memory's flooded through Kurt's mind, the colours the people...Blaine. Blaine was his one and only, Blaine made his life complete he was the last piece of Kurt's jigsaw of a life. Kurt tried to compel the thought of Blaine leaving but it was too much of a struggle. It was the truth Blaine would be gone by the early hours of the morning and in England by night, Kurt's heart throbbed from the pain of just a thought of Blaine leaving.

Kurt woke up the bed was half empty, half cold, wrong. Kurt and Blaine's journey home yesterday from Lima had be tense, and honestly awkward ku didn't know what to say and Blaine was mutual however the journey didn't seem long because they both had lots to think about, as heart breaking as what they thought about was. Finally when Blaine left, kurt cried the whole night until the early hours of the morning when he eventually fell asleep. He hadn't eaten, he couldn't remember when he last had a drink and just wanted to sleep. Sleep until Blaine came back. Sleep for six months continuous even though kurt anxiously awaited the first letter Blaine would send to him. Blaine had promised to send a letter everyday until he returned from England.

Eventually kurt woke up and embraced Rachel's nagging and ate, as little as he could but he ate and he drank and as crappy as he felt didn't look too bad. Rachel stared meaninglessly at kurt as he cried to himself at the table, all Rachel was able to do was rub his shoulder and whisper "it will be alright"

~ once upon a time there was two princes they were madly and deeply in love until eventually one left and Prince Kurt's heart was broken, the only question was could it be fixed?~


	6. Chapter 6

6

Dear Kurt,

I miss you like mad, I can't stop thinking about you which hurts, a lot. nevertheless England's great, I've got a small flat in London which wasn't to pricey and there is a record shop opposite, a book store over the road and a coffee shop wich fulfils my needs. I don't think I ever told you why I was in London, why I came here? it was when I saw my Dad, he gave me an address to find my mom he wasn't sure whether she still lived there but if I go to the right places in London I will definitely find out where she is and if she knows who I am. God I love you so much,I cried the whole journey to England. Whenether I think about you I cry...that means I cry a lot. I hope you don't, because you shouldn't. I love you so much.

Blaine xxxx

Blaine sealed the envelope, peeled a stamp from the laminated sheet and stuck the stamp on the corner of the envelope containing his letter, and photos of the record shop, coffee shop and his flat with some of the pictures of him displaying a fake smile in front of his new flat which he was to live in for six months... wihtout Kurt. He wrote Kurt's address on the front of the envolope, kissed the envelope before dropping it in his Satchel which hung accross his shoulder,before making his way down to the corner of the street, taking a deep breath and dropping the letter into the unknown of the inside of the post box. he gazed at the postbox taking in the fact he was actually in a different country to his soul mate and then walked back to his flat. The key crunched as he entered it into the unique designed lock on his front door. It was a big door and black, colourless, but it was cheap, and would have to do until Blaine went shopping and bought a selection of paint to brighten up the place. Blaine walked over to the fridge withdrawing a packet of Oreos which he had put in when he first arrived, he pulled out the milk and swung the fridge door shut listening to the rattle as it banged against the wall, Blaine turned around and found out the fridge was lopsided, I'll get that fixed Blaine thought then realising that the whole place needed fixing. He poured the milk into the glass, wiping the splash backs that landed on the table away with the back of his sleeve, twisted the Oreo and dipped it in the milk until the milk turned a chocolate colour and he eat it, 20 minutes later Blaine was sat on the couch having in taken a whole pack of Oreos and now making his way through a bag of Haribo's whilst watching some tacky British soap opera on the TV, but it satisfied him. once Blaine had realised he had eaten all of the food he had bought with him he made a list. Where do you even go shopping in England? Blaine thought as he noted down eggs,bread, paint and various other things he was going to need to make this flat a home, but he couldn't help but think the one thing that would make this place a home would be if Kurt was here. But he wasn't and Blaine was determined to not be upset this, holiday? Was this a holiday? He then disposed the thought letting it die away in the back of his brain, a thought never to be found or heard again something he hoped and knew Kurt wouldn't become.

Kurt had finally got some sleep thanks to the reassuring texts Blaine had been sending him, Kurt didn't understand the whole letter thing when they could and were texting,phoning and video calling, all he knew was that it was hopelessly romantic and plucked Kurt's heart strings like a harp. God he hated that harp it was the sound that reminded him of Blaine and his perfectness and beauty and Oscar winning for best male leading role, because that's what Blaine was to kurt his leading role, his soulmate. So now am I hearing things!? Kurt thought as he imagined himself destroying a harp,snapping the strings and setting fire on turning the perfectly engraved wood into a pile of black ashes which is what he thought his heart now was.

Blaine dipped the new brush into the purple paint, cascading it across every dull patch in sight. He painted the door red, feeling proud once he embraced the elegant transformation from dull to ...well actually pretty good! He hung a framed picture of him and kurt on the centre of the wall being careful not to damage it. And set up many pens, stamps and paper on his writing desk for he was to write everyday now for six months,maybe just maybe hearing from Kurt would numb the pain of not seeing him physically however emotionally he was always with Blaine. He dusted and cleaned until the flat was spotless and looked as though it had been completely refurbished. He kind of fixed the fridge by putting a wooden board behind it to stop the rattling and surprisingly it worked. All of a sudden Blaine had nothing to do, nothing to distract him from the thoughts that would damage Blaine most. Blaine turned the TV on but even those tacky English soap operas were not enough to distract Blaine there was only one things that could and that thing was singing. Blaine made his journey into the room next to his bedroom. His flat consisted of four rooms, a bedroom, an office, a sitting room and what had now been turned into a music room. The room was covered in bits of sheet music and his guitar the one thing Blaine could escape with...music his best friend he thought as he sat down onto the couch sinking deep into the soft foam that was covered in a knitted blue rug-type-of-thing. He reached over and withdrew his guitar from the case it lay in, he slowly unzipped it making sure he didn't catch the anything in the zip as he regularly did on a daily basis.

~If eternity existed, and you could define it perfectly, it would be the lives they both shared together~


End file.
